


I'll make my way back to you

by HaleArgent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: AU: Cas overhears Dean and Sam argue and Dean says something that really hurts his feelings so he leaves. So Dean goes to see God but he isn't so happy about Dean's way of treating people he loves and makes him disappear, but now is all up to Cas to find his lover.





	1. Chapter 1

"How hard it is to find one pie?" Dean yelled at Sam  
"It would be easier if I didn't have to worry about losing a shoe on the way" Sam bickers  
"Get over that already. It is just a shoe" Dean kept arguing  
"Look who is talking, you almost shot a pigeon when it crapped on your car!" Sam yelled back  
"Leave the love of my life out of this..." Dean said with serious voice  
"I didn't even have a chance to bring Cas in to this" Sam said arrogantly

Suddenly Sam saw a man with a trenchcoat behind Dean. Cas had seemed to appeared when he heard his name and he was about to say something but then he heard Dean say:  
"I'm not in love with Cas..." which was a lie but Cas had no time to think and he disappeared and knocked down a lamp on the way

"That was Cas wasn't it?" Dean asked  
"Yep" Sam answered  
"And I got to go after him?" Dean continued  
"Yep" Sam stuck to his original response

It took a while to gather the courage to apologize to Cas but after not finding him for hours he went to see God in his manor to see if he had any knowledge of Cas' whereabouts.

"I'm here to see my angel" Dean announced at the door  
Lucifer walked in behind Dean and said "I'm here"  
"I said angel. Not the all-mighty evil..." Dean sasses to Lucifer  
"My brother is not here, just me and our dad... so if you have something to say or ask. Possibly about my Commander Castiel we would be happy to listen" Lucifer was hinting  
"Actually, I'd like to speak to God" Dean was determined to make things right and maybe ask some advice about his secret lover

Lucifer took Dean to God's office  
"What did you do to my son?" God demanded to know  
"Nothing. He overheard me arguing with Sam, showed up for no reason and left and during that he broke my lamp" Dean tried to defend himself a little  
"You expect for me to believe that our little cat interrogation having Castiel would leave just because you and your brother argue? Or maybe you added him to the argument and since it is you and not your brother here we'll just assume that it was you who said something wrong" Lucifer joins the conversation

All the angels who had returned from their hunters gathered behind God's office door to listen, they could all sense something was about to happen.

"Dean, what happened?" God asked one last time  
"We were arguing about a pie and doesn't matter how we got there but I ended up saying that 'I'm not in love with Cas' but Sam knows better than to believe that" Dean confessed without ratting Sam out although he was the one to pull that up  
"So... are you in love with Castiel?" Dean had awakened God's curiosity  
"I don't know... maybe... -" Dean mumbled while looking at his feet but slowly lifting his gaze to god's face he changed his answer to "-yes"

All the angels behind the door couldn't help themselves and they all said "aww"

"Lucifer, could you take care of that?" God asked his son  
"I'd love to" he replied

"And you Dean... I believe that any of my angels not to mention my son deserves better than someone who won't admit their feelings... even to their own family" God stated and started to mumble some words, after that a portal appeared and it moved closer and closer to Dean until it had eaten Dean fully.

"They love each other and you know it. Why would you do that?" Lucifer was curious  
"If he makes it back, he is worth it" God answered


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"Where am I?!-" Dean yelled to the sky, but heard no answer "fine... I'm fine without your help. I can get back all by myself!" he kept yelling

"I'm fine, all alone, because stupid 'God' doesn't like me" Dean mumbled to himself and kicked a beer can, that someone had left on the sidewalk. 'but seriously... where am I?' Dean thought to himself and started to look around. He saw a bus-stop, with an add for Supernatural. "Fuck me..." he cursed, he was here again, with people that looked like his friends but were just playing the parts. "I get it, I've learnt my lesson. I need to say what I feel and tell Cas I love him. I am in love with him, and Sammy... you had a hard day. I shouldn't have gotten mad about the pie. You have your own shit too. Although the pie was the only thing I asked for.." he talked to himself

"Jensen, Jensen" guy behind him was calling him, Dean just looked around trying to see if he could see something familiar. He could see the fake Impalas he saw the last time but they did not make him feel any better.  
"Jensen for crying out loud" a tall dude tackled him.  
"What is wrong with you?!" Dean screamed  
"We haven't seen for three months and you just yell at my face" the dude said. Dean knew the dude looked familiar but he remembered from the last time, nobody here is who they seem. Without any knowledge of becoming he let the stranger take him where ever he wanted to take him. Dean was certain he could escape anywhere after the purgatory, even this crazy universe.

"I found him, he was wondering around the streets" tall guy said  
"Is he high?" Cas looking guy asked as Dean was checking him out, from head to toe multiple times

"Action!" guy outside the set yelled. Dean was lost, he had no idea what to do but he started talking  
"Cas" he said  
"What Dean?" Cas look-a-like answered  
"Oh thank God it's you" he said and giving a big hug to Cas, "I'm sorry, I was trying to find you for so long. I am really sorry. And Sam, I get that you have had it hard but it is just one pie, it is not hard to remember. Pie is math, you of all people should know that, nerd" he said, people around him just looked confused but he kept going "Cas. Castiel. Castiel Novak, we've hidden our feelings for so long, can't we just say it out loud. I am in love with you and I don't care who knows it."  
"Dean? Is everything all right?" Cas look-a-like answered  
"You don't believe me?" Dean looked heartbroken but he wasn't finished. He took Cas look-a-like, who he thought was Cas and kissed him, deeply and passionately.

"CUT!" guy behind the set yelled. He pointed the big guy to come to him "how did you convince Jensen to do it?"  
"I don't know, I'm pretty sure he is improvising since this is not on the script"  
"No shit, genius" the director said  
"I can get you fired, if you keep that up" tall guy said  
"You think I like working with you?" director said as it was obvious

"Cas, this is something I've wanted for a really long time. I know I've mocked you but it had to be a sign when sparks flew when we met" Dean was about to kneel in front of him but the big guy comes in and takes him to up on his shoulder on a fireman's grab. "I'm coming back for you! You better know that!" Dean screamed after he was forced to go

"What was that?" Misha asked one of the producers standing behind the directors chair  
"No idea, but now it's up to you. Our ratings are dropping by the second, if you can convince him to do the Destiel-sex scene for the next season promo, we have have the show going for 20 seasons" the producer said  
"You are not even asking if I'm okay with that?" Misha was a bit offended  
"Misha, what would Castiel do?" the producer looked at Misha with a spark in his eye, and it wasn't for nothing  
"Castiel would do anything for Dean" he said smiling  
"Including sex scenes with Jensen just to keep the show going" the producer tapped Misha's shoulder and left before he could say anything to him  
"Why did I agree to do everything Castiel would do in my contract..." Misha almost regretted signing the paperwork and giving up his human rights for Jared and Jensen's sake on Supernatural but whenever he thought of the fun he had it made him feel better

"Jensen? I thought you didn't want to do those scenes on air" the tall guy said  
"I love him, and I'm not going to lose him because of a stupid fight" Dean defended himself  
"Last season fight? The writers already took care of that. You don't need to say that, he knows" tall guy brushed his hair back and rolled hi eyes  
Dean remembered his name from the last time he was here, "Padalecki, listen. I'm going to do what's necessary for us. I don't care that you are bigger than me, I'm going for it and not even you can stop me. Where is the ring store?" Dean asked him, leaving Jared's jaw dropped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I've been running out of ideas and stuff... :)


End file.
